Harvey Moppet y la Mierda Filosofal
by Luigi
Summary: Harvey Moppet y la Mierda Filosofal. Leed si os atrevéis.


Harvey Moppet y la Mierda Filosofal.  
  
Por Luigi  
  
Disclaimer: No pretendo sacar dinero o conseguir algún tipo de beneficio con este fanfic. Aunque si queréis enviarme porque soy muy simpático, divertido, etc... . Bueno, dejando a un lado mi egolatría, espero que no me demandéis por intentar escribir.  
  
Capítulo 1: "El Niño que milagrosamente no murió".  
  
El señor y la señora Dursley, que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales. Sí, exceptuando los problemas gástricos del Sr. Dursley y el anormal lunar por encima de la oreja de la Sra. Dursley, eran personas que no se mezclaban con lo extraño.  
  
Aunque esta "normal" pareja tiene un secreto. Un secreto que si se conociera, destruiría la monótona vida de este par de "seres humanos". Y no, el secreto no era que su hijo de un año llamado Dudley tenía el Record Guinness® de mayor gordura a menor edad, no. El secreto era que la tía de este engendro ¡era una bruja!.  
  
Bueno, dejando el secreto aparte, un día mas comenzaba para esta peculiar familia. La Sra. Dursley, después de escaparse de la cama que compartía con su marido(lo cual era una tarea casi imposible, dada las dimensiones del Sr. Dursley). Esta mujer, al llegar a la cocina, se puso en práctica su hobby preferido: espiar.  
  
Con su turbio pasado en la CIA, el espionaje del barrio era cosa fácil para esta ágil mujer. Vio como el Sr. Perkinsson corría a toda velocidad detrás de su gato, como la Sra. Polkins se olía el sobaco, como una tostadora esperaba silenciosa a algo...  
  
¿Una tostadora?  
  
Bueno, algún despistado la habrá dejado ahí- pensó. Y siguió lavando tranquilamente.  
  
EL día había transcurrido casi con normalidad para la Sra. Dursley. Exceptuando la llegada de su marido, que parecía algo turbado por el día de trabajo (extraño, ya se lo preguntaré- pensó.)  
  
Cuando, por fin, el chico del tiempo dejó de hablar sobre tonterías como una lluvia de lechuzas por Kent, le prguntó a su marido:  
  
"Gordito mío, que te pasa?"  
  
"He tenido un día extraño, jirafita mía. Al salir de casa juré ver una tostadora mirándome; después, al salir del trabajo, un tipo me abrazó. Parecía un vendedor ilegal de Rolex, pero no lo se..."- dijo preocupado. "¿Crees que tiene algo que ver con tu hermana...?.  
  
Si algo ponía de mal humor, era la mención de su hermana. Nunca la había entendido y nunca lo iba a hacer.  
  
"Lo dudo mucho. Así que deja el tema..."- respondió cortante.  
  
Al irse a la cama, uno de los últimos pensamientos que cruzó por la cabeza de la Sra. Dursley fue: "Si esto tiene algo que ver con mi hermana, se que no me afectara en nada."  
  
Que equivocada que estaba.  
  
A las afueras de la casa de los Dursley, un extraño individuo apareció de debajo de unas cajas de cartón, que extrañamente estaba ahí, dado que el barrio de Privet Drive estaba lleno de gente adinerada. Este tipo de persona era muy poco querida entre los paisanos que no les gustaba la gente extraña. El nombre de este individuo era El-Bus Dumbledore. Los atuendos de El-Bus eran de un mendigo, y una barba mal cuidadada le daba el típico toque de indigente.  
  
Caminando por Privet Drive, miró las farolas y susurró algo inaudible. Pasaron unos segundos y...  
  
¡PLAM!  
  
El-Bus había cogido un puñado de piedras y se dispuso a destruir todas las farolas de la calle. Cúmplida su misión, miro alrededor y dijo:  
  
"Minera, ya puedes transformarte. Los Muggles no os verán a menos que llamen a la policía"  
  
La tostadora que estaba en la esquina, al lado de las casas de los Dursleys, milagrosamente se encendió. Justo cuando supuestamente deberían de aparecer las tostadas, brotó de la nada la susodicha Minera.  
  
"El-Bus ¡cómo se te ocurre!. Sabes bien que eso es escándalo público. Me das vergüenza ajena.- dijo ella, iracunda.  
  
"Minera, cálmate. No pasa nada. Y si pasa, simplemente tu te transformas y yo me escondo y desaparezco con mis cajas.- respondió el, calmado.  
  
"Bueno, ¿para que me has llamado? ¿Son ciertos los rumores?- preguntó ella, dudosa.  
  
"Afortunadamente, son ciertos los rumores. Barney ha muerto."- dijo Dumbledore, sonriente.  
  
"Uff... que alivio. Pero, no me refería a eso. Sobre los Moppets..."- reiteró ella.  
  
"Oh, sí. Lamentablemente, Lily y James Moppet han muerto. El-que-no-debe- ser-nombrado-porque-es-demasiado-malo-para-mencionar-su-nombre los ha matado."  
  
Minera McGonagall lloró unos segundos. Al recuperar la compostura, miró a El-Bus Dumbledore y preguntó:  
  
"Y sobre Harvey, ¿también son ciertos los rumores?  
  
"Si- respondió Dumbledore- el pequeño Harvey ha logrado vencer al peor mago de la historia con solo un año. No se como, aunque tengo unas tesis...  
  
"¿Dónde esta Harvey, ahora?  
  
"Le he dicho a Rubeus que lo trajese".  
  
Justo en ese instante, se oyó un gran rugido de una moto se oyó a lo lejos. Al ver el tamaño del vehículo, se pudo llegar que eso no era una moto. Era una GRAN moto. Más grande era el dueño. Rubeus Hagrid tenía la misma barba desaliñada que El-Bus, aunque Hagrid no parecía borracho, lo estaba. Uno se daba cuenta de su estado por dos simples hechos: la moto estaba semi descontrolada y su dueño, o sea, el gigante vociferaba: "Oh When The Saints Go Marching In" a toda voz. El-Bus, mirando tranquilo a su enorme amigo, decidió tomar medidas drásticas. Sacó su varita y gritó: "¡Abra Cadabra!". Pasaron unos segundos y el pobre gigante vio como su gran y masculina motocicleta se transformaba en un triciclo de Barbie®. Saliendo de su alcohólico estupor, Hagrid dejo de pedalear su nuevo triciclo y se dispuso a sacar a Harvey Moppet de la bolsa de plástico en la cual estaba cautivo.  
  
"¡HAGRID, COMO SE TE OCURRE METER AL POBRE HARVEY MOPPET EN UNA BOLSA DE PLÁSTICO!" gritó la tostadora, erm, la Profesora McGonagall.  
  
" Es que Minera, cuando estaba por la carretera 244 me paró la policía."- respondió el gigante- "y tuve que meterlo para que no me quitasen la custodia".  
  
"Minera, hoy estás algo exaltada. Cálmate, mujer. Si Harvey destruyó al Que- no-Debe-Ser-Nombrado-Por-Que-Es-Muy-Malo, dudo mucho que una bolsa de plástico lo maté- acotó El-Bus, tranquilizando a su compañera.  
  
Pasaron los minutos de tranquilizante conversación. El-Bus explicó sus planes a sus dos amigos: Primero, dejar a Harvey en la casa de sus tíos. Segundo, revisar mañana por la mañana la cara de espanto de los susodichos al descubrir a su sobrino en la puerta de su casa, y sacar fotos para reírse. Y, tercero, emborracharse en el Caldero Caliente para celebrar la derrota del Que-No-Debe...bla bla bla.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, el trío de magos hablaron hasta las 4 de la mañana, desvariando algo el tema de conversación. Y, dado que esta es una lectura apta para casi todo los públicos(sálvese analfabetos), no comentaremos sobre ello. Al llegar el momento de dejar al pobre Harvey en su futura casa, El-Bus dejó una nota al lado para explicar a los Dursleys lo ocurrido.  
  
Al despedirse de sus compatriotas, El-Bus vio como sus compañeros se iban. Minera se transformó en la usual tostadora y comenzó a rodar por la carretera y Rubeus cogió su nuevo triciclo y lo rompió, así que se tuvo que ir haciendo Auto Stop hasta su choza. El-Bus sonrió, y susurró antes de desaparecer entre sus cajas de mendigo:  
  
"Cuídate, Harvey Moppet, el Niño que milagrosamente no murió."  
  
****************************  
  
Nota de Autor: Muy buenas. Espero que este prímer capítulo de esta sátira os haya gustado. Más pronto. 


End file.
